


DAY 15 - Everyone wants to touch their butt

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - School, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto was very jealous. He liked the black-haired boy from his school, BUT - Everyone wants to touch HIS butt. And they're touching it...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 69
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 15 - Everyone wants to touch their butt

Naruto was very jealous. He liked the black-haired boy from his school, BUT - Everyone wants to touch HIS butt. And they're touching it. For fucks sake.

And the boy enjoyed the attention he was getting. To Naruto's astonishment, the girls touched his butt as much as the boys. 'What's wrong with everybody?' He asked himself repeatedly.

Not that it happens too often, nor it was noticeable, but to a careful eye such as Naruto have, those details have never been missed. Someone who wasn't interested in Sasuke, (and who wasn't?) certainly didn't even notice it. 

All that situation drove Naruto crazy. Especially because Sasuke was flirting with everyone but not with him. He avoided him for the most part. Or pretending not to notice him when Naruto was able to approach him.

'Is it because I don't touch his butt too, like them?'

Who knows. But Naruto opted to be a fair and romantic courtier. And patient first and foremost. He has not made any significant steps so far, first of all, because he was afraid, and he didn't want to admit it. And second, because Sasuke avoided him.

Sasuke was the most popular and wanted boy at school. Naruto didn't even think he could really have a chance with him, but hope dies last, he always thought. 

Not that he was ugly or unattractive, but he thought that there were better candidates who would have a better chance to conquer Sasuke's heart.

It bothered him every day. He couldn't sleep properly. He couldn't even study normally. He only came to school to see HIM.

And Naruto could notice that Sasuke was picky. He was not in relationship for a long time now, and before that, as Naruto found out, he had only two girlfriends, and one boyfriend. And each of those relationships didn't last longer than three months.

'Maybe I would be better off like this. Not to get in relationship with him, because, who knows how it would end up... and I know the breakup would be hard to bear for me.' thought the blond boy as he watched him from a distance while in the canteen.

The black-haired boy was in the company of two courtiers, both boys who visibly were trying hard as to who would tell a better joke and which one would impress him more. Sasuke laughed visibly amused and flattered by their attention. At one point, his gaze would meet Naruto's, and for a second Sasuke would pause and glance at him, then redirect his attention and continue communicating with two boys beside him.

Naruto was patient.

He ate a sandwich and mostly ignored his friend, Kiba, who recounted to him some of his adventures he had on a recent outing with his relatives.

"Naruto, are you listening to me, or I am talking to myself, again?" Kiba asked, and when he looked in the direction where Naruto's eyes looked, and saw Sasuke, he knew, that indeed he was talking to himself. "Come on, Naruto. You already know that is hard to get him..."

"I know Kiba, but I like him so much, I can't help it." Naruto replied still looking in Sasuke's direction.

Kiba groaned and continued to eat in silence. He was already bored of discussing the same thing with Naruto. He knew that spending the word on it was futile. He hoped every day that once Naruto would give up, and find someone else.

Days, weeks and months went by and nothing happened. Neither Sasuke was with someone, nor did Naruto give up on him. He even seemed to become even more enamored with raven-haired boy. But not once did he dare to take a step. Every day it seemed harder and harder for him to do something about it. He began to lose hope a little, though not completely. He would always remind himself that there was always a chance.

Seeing Sasuke surrounded by fan girls and fan boys every day was difficult for Naruto. And then one day, all of a sudden, during a school break, Sasuke's two biggest courtiers started to beat each other in the hall. The boys were probably also frustrated, neither of which managed to win the heart of a black-haired boy. They choose to decide with their fists, who was stronger and better for him.

Of course, Sasuke did not approve of this, he even tried to separate them and explain to them that there was no need to do that. But, everything somehow got out of hand.

More and more students were gathering around them. Some cheered for the winner, and some just stood and watched out of curiosity. "Help me, someone, set them apart!" Sasuke called for help.

Naruto tried to push through the crowd of students in a bid to help, but came too late. There were already volunteers separating two boys. But, they were still trying to set free, and keep fighting.

One of them shouted to the other, "Sasuke will be mine, you will see!"

And the other one replied immediately, "NO! He won't. Sasuke will be mine!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. He had already repented that he had kept them in suspense for so long, and had not told them earlier that they had no serious chance with him. 'I should have told them earlier. I honestly didn't hope this would happen.' He started to feel guilty.

"Sasukeee!" the first one exclaimed again, "Tell him you are mine!"

"Shut up!" Exclaimed the other.

Then a girl standing next to Naruto suddenly spoke, "Tell them Sasuke, who do you choose!?"

Sasuke turned to her, to give her an answer. But his attention was distracted by glimpse of Naruto's blonde hair. Only then did Sasuke notice Naruto standing in the audience. He narrowed his eyes, and came closer. Naruto thought Sasuke wanted to answer the girl, which was actually true. But...

...It all happened like in the movie. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and said in a tone that everyone could hear him, "I choose him." And he looked the blonde straight in the eye as he pulled him closer to press their lips into the kiss.

The audience and the two boys gasped in surprise. They did not hope for such a reversal. Everyone watched them with wide eyes and mouths open.

One of those two boys said, "What the fuck?"

And the other: "...wait, what??"

Naruto was also among those who had wide eyes and mouths open, except that Sasuke took the opportunity, and deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

When Naruto returned a little from shock, he began to properly reciprocates the kiss. He felt dizzy, but he managed to lay his hands on Sasuke's back and pull him closer. Sasuke started to moan into the kiss, his hands tucked into the boy's golden strands of hair. They ignored the shouts of the students around them, who slowly started to leave the hall. 

And two teachers came to intervene a little too late. The boys who got into a fight were immediately taken to the principal. And Naruto and Sasuke continued to kiss, ignoring the world around them.

When they finally broke the kiss, Naruto watched him in surprise. Sasuke saw the confusion on his face, so he replied, "I just lost the patience to wait for your first step." He told him smiling.

"Huh?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"You always watched me from a distance, and didn't make any move..."

"Oh, well... you always looked untouchable. You were always surrounded by your fan boys and fan girls, and a couple of times when I tried to approach you, you seemed to have deliberately avoided me."

"Sorry. It was never on purpose. I just got nervous every time I saw you near me."

"What? You nervous?" Naruto laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah... even though I might not look like that."

"Well, yes. You always look confident, like you always know what you're doing."

"Mostly yes, it's true."

"Why do you choose me? I mean, a lot of girls and boys want to be with you..."

"I liked you for a long time. Like I told you, I was tired of waiting for you to take the first step...and I wanted to make you jealous."

"What, why?"

"To make sure you like me too."

"Ooh, if I only knew..."

"Yeah... well, now you know."

"Mhm."

And then they pressed their lips together again in a soft kiss, while they stood alone in the hall.

And Sasuke is now finally his. Now, Naruto has to do his best to keep it that way.


End file.
